Start Of Something New
by kellytwalsh22
Summary: The next chapter to I've Got A Secret... What will happen when Brandon’s cousin goes missing after the collapse of the 35W Bridge in Minneapolis Minnesota? Will Bobby be found?
1. Disaster Strikes at the worst times…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210 or anything that has to do with it… so don't sue me… I have nothing… trust me I am 100 broke!

**Author's Note:** Because of resent events here in Minnesota I wanted to write something about what happened to us on Wednesday August 1, 2007. As many of you may have heard the 35W Bridge in Minneapolis collapsed for no apparent reason… luckily none of my family or friends were hurt (at least that I have heard) I am still waiting on my great aunt and second cousin to contact us. I was at work and was very glad that we had sent our hotel guests a different route to get into the city!!!!! Let me know what you think of it… oh and for those of you reading Mother's Day Due Over I am working on the next chapter and will get it out as soon as I finish it… Happy reading and remember Comments are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

_**Outside West Beverly High: Last Day Of Summer School… August 2, 2007**_

Cassie is sitting on the ground by her favorite tree with her best friend Amber, talking about all the things that they were going to do for the rest of the summer. They had so much they wanted to do but Cassie had promised that she would baby-sit her three cousins and Steve's daughter, but that wasn't going to stop her from going to the beach with her boyfriend, Jordan, and best friend, Amber. Cassie was talking about what she was going to do with her cousins when Jordan walked up to them and sat down.

"So I figured that since they are all under six that we could have a sand castle contest with them… what do you think?" Cassie asked Amber.

"I think you are going to need some help supervising four kids under six." Amber said.

"Well Zachariah is only four months old so he's a piece of cake… and Skyler is four so he won't be too much trouble. Maddie is two, also not a big deal… the one I am worried about is Mariah… she's six and has Aunt Brenda's spunk." Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"And don't forget your Uncle Dylan's attitude on life…" Jordan said sitting down next to her.

Cassie didn't realize that he had been standing behind her the whole time listening, but she wasn't about to get freaked out about it either. It didn't really bother her that she never knew when he was going to surprise her… in fact, she loved surprises! It was just that lately it had been getting a little out of hand. As she playfully slapped him for startling her she noticed her aunt, Erin walking by herself and decided to run over to her.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." Cassie said as she got up and ran over to Erin. "Hey Erin wait up!" She called as she raced to catch up.

"Hi." Erin said sadly.

"Okay what's wrong?" Cassie asked as she stopped her from walking any further.

"My parents are at each other's throats again…" Erin began.

"As apposed to any other day?" Cassie somewhat questioned.

"It's not funny Cass… Everyone in school knows what's going on and I'm sick of people telling me things are going to get better… because they're not getting any better. I just want it all to stop… the fighting, the yelling, and the rumors. I don't want them to split up again." Erin said knowing that Cassie was there for her whenever she needed her.

"Do you wanna stay at our house tonight? I'm sure my mom won't mind!" Cassie said almost reading Erin's mind.

"Yeah… I think talking to my sister might help… after all she went through this like four times." Erin tried to joke but it wasn't as funny as it was in her head.

"Five… if you count the first time your parents split, we were still living there." Cassie said as they walked back to the group.

_**Brandon And Kelly's House…**_

Brandon had gotten home rather early for it being a Thursday and Kelly was a little surprised, she wasn't really sure what to think about it. So instead of getting in his face about it like she normally did, she just let it go. Something she had been really working on over the past few months. Brandon saw her standing in the kitchen preparing a snack for the girls when they got home and decided to put his arms around her. She snickered a little, as she turned her head and gave him a quick kiss before she went back to what she was doing.

"So I got a call today..." Brandon began waiting for her to say something.

"Sweetie you get calls every day… remember you do work at a newspaper!" Kelly said wondering what had made him forget that little detail.

"Would you just let me finish?" Brandon asked her.

"Sorry." Kelly said as she toned down on the sarcasm.

"Do you remember what they showed on the news last night… about the bridge in Minnesota?" Brandon said as his voice changed a little.

"Yeah… what about it?" Kelly asked wondering where it was he was going with this.

"Well I used to drive on that Bridge all the time when I lived in Minneapolis… it's the 35W main bridge into the city… it runs between Washington Avenue and Riverside… the call I got was from my Aunt… you remember Bobby right?" Brandon asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah he was the one who came to visit you when we were in High school… did something happen to him?" Kelly asked a little worried.

"Well we don't know for sure but Bobby and his wife Lindsey were driving to a friend's house in the suburbs when the bridge collapsed. They haven't heard anything from them since they left… and search and rescue is still pulling people out of the Mississippi River." Brandon said neglecting to mention that so far all the people they were pulling out today were just dead bodies.

"Oh My God!" Kelly said a little shocked that something like this could actually happen to someone they knew.

It was at that very moment that Cassie, Kaile, and Erin walked in through the front door of the house. Brandon and Kelly hadn't talked about how they were going to tell the girls about their second cousins, but they both knew that they would have too and soon. Kelly smiled when she saw her sister with them, yeah it wasn't the best timing for them, but then again, Erin had been having a rough time coping with all the fighting going on at home.

"Hey Mom, is it okay if Erin stays over tonight?" Cassie asked as she sat down at the table.

"Girls we have something we need to tell you." Brandon said not wanting to wait to tell them.

"Brandon not now… Erin you can stay as long as you need to." Kelly said as she gave her sister a hug.

"They need to know about this…" Brandon started but his eight-year-old daughter cut him off.

"Is this about that Bridge that fell down in Minnesota yesterday?" Kaile asked curiously.

"Yes sweetie it is… you see Daddy's cousin Bobby and his wife Lindsey may have been on that bridge when it fell." Brandon began again but this time it was Cassie that cut him off.

"Is Bobby okay?" Cassie all but shouted… Bobby was her favorite person on the Walsh side… well other than Cindy of course.

"We don't know… no one has heard from them since the bridge collapsed.

Cassie just stood there in shock… she didn't want to believe that her favorite person in the world was missing and no one knew where he was. She had heard about the San Francisco earthquake that had collapsed Interstate 880's Double Decker Bridge onto itself in 1989 but the 35W Bridge just collapsed, there was no reason. Erin had heard about the bridge, but she had no idea who it was that they were talking about. Kaile didn't really know what to think; after all she was still a little young to grasp how bad the situation really was.

"Are they gonna find him Daddy?" Kaile asked after a little while.

"I sure hope so baby." Brandon said as she crawled into his lap.

In truth he didn't know if Bobby and Lindsey were even alive… chances were that if they hadn't found them by now they weren't going too. Kelly knew what Brandon was thinking… because it was the same thing she was thinking. She really liked Bobby and she knew that Brandon hated to sit there and wait… he wanted to go out there and help and in truth… so did she, but before they could do that she had to help her sister first.


	2. Horror on Interstate 35W

_**Author's Note: **_Here's the next chapter… and as you will see it has nothing to do with anyone in Beverly Hills… I thought that the best way to really get at the severity of what happened that I needed to go in depth at how the people on the bridge felt… being as I knew a few of the people involved I asked them what was going through their minds and I incorporated that into the chapter. Then I added how I felt during a few accidents I have been involved in and put it all together. The next chapter will have a mixture of everyone… so let me know what you think of this chapter… I can add things if something isn't 100 percent clear. Oh and my great aunt called yesterday and let us know that they are fine.

* * *

_**August 1, 2007… 5:45PM**_

Bobby and Lindsey had just dropped off their five year old son, Logan, at his Aunt's house so that he could spend the next few days with his cousin. After all, how much fun was a five year old going to have with a bunch of adults anyway? Lindsey had run late at work otherwise they would have been on the road about an hour ago, but things were the way they were, and that meant that they were going to be stuck in rush hour traffic.

"Do you think Logan will be okay at Tara's?" Lindsey asked Bobby.

"Why wouldn't he be? He loves spending time with Michael and he loves your sister." Bobby said as the car turned onto Washington Avenue, just in time to get stuck in a line leading to interstate 35W.

"I hope your right…" Lindsey said before realizing that they had moved maybe ten feet in the past five minutes. "I hate traffic!" She said as she turned the radio on.

"Well if someone hadn't been running late we would be there already." Bobby said not really trying to start an argument, but that was exactly what was happening.

"I'm sorry that Mr. Erickson needed someone to cover for him in detention. What was I supposed to do?" Lindsey asked over the sounds of the evening traffic report.

"Nothing, you had to do what you had to do… you just shouldn't be complaining about being stuck in rush hour traffic because you were the one who was late… not me." Bobby said turning to look out the window.

Lindsey drove by the bank and glanced at the temperature outside before she drove onto the entrance ramp to 35W. The board said that it was ninety-two outside, which wouldn't have been so bad if the heat index wasn't above one hundred and the humidity wasn't at eighty percent. It was hot outside and that was that… Lindsey moved to crank the air conditioner higher so that the car would cool down faster.

_**6:05PM **_

Traffic seemed to be moving a little faster as Lindsey pulled the car onto the interstate and followed the rest of the cars onto the Bridge. Bobby looked over at the construction crew that was working in the left two lanes… one of the reasons the traffic was so thick in that area. The rest of the road seemed to be clearing as the vehicles were moving faster out of the cities.

"Come on people its just construction, it's not that interesting!" Lindsey yelled at the cars in front of her.

"Honey they can't hear you." Bobby told her as the clock in the car changed.

_**6:06PM**_

Right after Bobby said this, the ground beneath them began to rumble and the birds could be seen taking off into the air from the power lines. All around them cars began to crash into one another as they were all just trying to stay in one spot. Bobby couldn't help but think about what might be happening. He had never experienced an earthquake, but that was exactly what this seemed like. The bridge began to shake more as a few cars were being tossed off the side of the bridge. Bobby could see that the construction workers were terrified because they were grabbing onto anything that they could.

Lindsey looked over at Bobby as they heard a loud rumble and both turned to look out the front window. There before them they saw the bridge just disappear before their eyes. Cars were being rocked back and forth as they vanished into the dust that used to be the rest of the nine hundred foot bridge. Lindsey looked over and met Bobby's eyes as they realized their fate… and before they knew it their section of the bridge was plummeting to the ground.

_**6:30PM**_

Twenty four minutes had passed before the dust settled enough for anyone to see what had really happened. Helicopters flew over the wreckage that used to be one of the most used bridges in the twin cities area. The dark murky waters of the Mississippi river were littered with cars and concrete from the bridge. As Bobby's eyes opened he could hear screams for help from other cars… some were halfway in the water and others were crushed between the ground and pieces of the bridge. As he turned his head he could see other cars totally submerged in the water. Slowly his head made its way to the left and that was when he saw the damage the bridge had caused to their car.

Lindsey was sitting hunched over the steering wheel a piece of the front window lodged in her left shoulder, her arm seemed to be wrapped behind her head and blood was streaming down a gash above her right eye. That was when Bobby noticed that they weren't exactly one of the cars that was on dry land… he could hear the water flowing through the back window and into the back seat of their car. Logan's booster seat was floating behind Lindsey's head when Bobby blacked out again.

_**7:10PM **_

Rescue workers were at the scene surveying the damage that had been caused when Bobby came to again. This time the cries for help had gown quieter as many of the victims of the collapse were losing consciousness. Bobby looked over at Lindsey again this time attempting to move his arm to see if he could wake her. He could tell that she had been thrown forward with incredible force when their car flew from the bridge, but she had to still be alive… she just had too.

"Linds…. Lindsey can you hear me?" Bobby called as he gently touched his fingertips to her right shoulder.

Lindsey groaned as she tried to open her eyes but couldn't seem to move them… it was like there was a thousand tons of cement weighing them down. Instead of actually opening them all she could seem to do was make the blood flow more freely from the gash above her eye. She knew that things were not good for her… she could feel the pain in her left arm… it was so sharp that it felt like a thousand knives going straight through her. Her head was pounding on her left side and she could feel the blood running down her left ear. She knew that whatever was causing this immense pressure on her chest could very well have something to do with the blood dripping down her face.

Slowly she managed to lick her lips… not necessarily the best idea she ever had because all she could seem to taste was the salt from the drying blood coming from above her right eye. Bobby could only watch helplessly as his wife tried to make her lips work with her voice to form some kind of word… at the moment any word would work… Bobby just needed to know that she was coherent.

"Lindsey… I'm right here… talk to me." Bobby said hating what he saw.

He could tell that Lindsey was pulling everything she had together in order to form any sort of word. He also knew that it was very hard for her to breathe… the steering wheel seemed to be smashed up against her chest causing it to look like she was hunched over the wheel, when in all reality, the front end of the car had been smashed in pinning them in the car. It was then that he realized that the glove compartment was inches from his stomach making it nearly impossible for rescue workers to safely remove them from the car.

"Linds… I know this seems bad but as long as we stay strong we can make it… people are coming to rescue us… we just have to wait." Bobby was trying to make it easier for her by letting her know what was going on.

"Can't…" Lindsey was really trying to tell him something he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"You can't what? Come on Linds don't give up on me." Bobby wasn't ready to lose her yet.

"Feel… m-my… l-l-legs." She finally said.

"That's okay… they're still there, don't worry about that… Can you move your head?" Bobby asked wanting to figure out the extent of her injuries.

Lindsey tried to move her head, but nothing was happening. It was almost like she had no control over anything her body could do… she was scared that she was going to die and Bobby knew this, it was the same way he felt, but they couldn't lose hope. If they lost hope they wouldn't stay alive long enough for rescue workers to get to them… after all neither one of them knew where their car had landed all Bobby knew was that wherever it was it was completely dark all around them, and they had to be close to the waters edge… that however, could be anywhere along the bridge.

"Hurts… c-cold." Lindsey managed to get out through labored breaths of air. "Logan?" She somewhat asked after a beat.

"Logan's with Tara… he's just fine, but you have to stay with me… stay strong for Logan, he needs you… don't you die on us!" Bobby said trying his hardest not to let his emotions get the best of him.

He could see that every breathe Lindsey took was unbelievably hard on her body, she couldn't move anything except her mouth, but at least she was alive. She could also still feel everything… the water was making her body feel cold and the gashes in her head and the pressure on her chest created this unbearable pain that was shooting through her body. The only thing that either of them knew was that they might be stuck in this car for a long while because they had no idea where their car had landed compared to other vehicles that were also on the bridge. It was a waiting game not only for them, but for everyone involved in this tragedy.


	3. Update

**_Author's Note: _**Hi everyone! I just wanted to let everyone who is reading my stories that I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth I have just been really busy lately. I have taken on an almost imposible school load without having to work, but I have still been working full time as well. Not only am I busy with school and work, but I have also just started the process of building my own house... so as you can see I really haven't had any time to write. I do know that everyone of you is waiting to read the next chapter of this story and I promise that I will try to get something out for you soon, but I have midterms coming up and more training with work... the training is with a few managers that could stand a little attitude ajustment.

Hopefully I can have a chapter for everyone with in the next month, but like I said I am really busy. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing... I really love reading what y'all think.


	4. The Waiting Game

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone... I am soooooo sorry it has taken me forever to post on this story. Trust me it was not my choice to take 15 college credits this semester, but I really needed to keep that grant. Anyways, school is almost over and I will have all summer to write. Be prepared to read a lot because I want to finish up this story and the other one that I have started. Enjoy... and as always reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

_**Bobby and Lindsey's car: 9:15pm **_

Bobby looked over at Lindsey and knew that if help didn't arrive soon he would be raising his son alone, and that was something that he was not ready for, nor was it something that he wanted to think about. Somehow within the last two hours he had managed to free his hand and arm from where it had been trapped between his body and the seatbelt. Slowly he reached over to where Lindsey was sitting and gently took her hand in his. He knew that this was probably it for her, and although he didn't want to admit that it was happening, he knew that she was dying. As he did this he noticed that her fingers were moving, as she tried to wrap her fingers around his hand. Her fingers were also warm to the touch, maybe she was going to pull through until help arrived, at least if he could keep her conscious.

"Linds… I need you to stay awake for me okay?" Bobby said as he squeezed her hand a little to let her know that he was still right next to her.

"I'm thirsty." Lindsey said a little quicker and less labored than earlier.

"Well, you probably don't want to drink what's in the backseat…" Bobby said without thinking that maybe making her laugh wasn't the best idea.

"Uh" Was all that Lindsey could get out as she began coughing and breathing quickly again.

It wasn't long before Bobby noticed that Lindsey was coughing up blood, and it was then that he realized that things were not getting better for his wife, they were getting worse. He began to wish that he had been more of a husband to her than he had been. All the fighting and joking was probably what was making her want to let go of her life. It was then that he thought he should bring up the only thing that meant anything to her.

"Sweetie, think about Logan… think about our little boy… Linds he needs you… he needs us… That's right breathe slowly…" Bobby said as the coughing began to lessen and her breathing returned to what it had been before.

Of course, the gash on her forehead had reopened and the blood was again trickling down her face. Bobby turned and tried to look out the window again, but all he seemed to see was crumbled debris from the bridge. It was then that he realized that it was going to take the rescue teams a lot longer to get to them because they were under one of the fallen pieces of the bridge. The back end of the car was smashed into the water and that was why there was water in the car, if someone didn't come soon they would either die of loss of blood or hypothermia from the water that was seeping from the backseat into the front.

_**Brandon and Kelly's: August 2, 2007 9:15am**_

Kelly was sitting at the kitchen table with her little sister Erin sitting across from her. Erin had just gotten off the phone with their mother Jackie when she started to cry. It wasn't anything that had just been talked about over the phone; it was just that she was so worried that her family was falling apart. Kelly too, was on the verge of tears, but that was because she had family that she had no clue whether or not they were okay. She loved Bobby and Lindsey and didn't want anything to happen to them. It was then that the phone rang again and startled both Erin and Kelly.

"Hello?" Kelly answered.

"Kelly its Tara… I can't get Logan to stop crying…" Tara said while Logan screamed in the background.

"Put him on the phone." Kelly said knowing exactly what to say to him.

"I think he misses his parents… they've never been away from him overnight before." Tara continued.

"I know Tara… just put him on the phone" Kelly told her again, as the screams started to get to her.

"Logan, do you want to talk to Auntie Kelly?" Tara asked the little boy.

"Yeah." Logan said through the tears.

"Okay here she is." Tara said as she handed the phone over to Logan.

"Logan sweetie, its Auntie Kelly… I know your scared buddy, but Uncle Brandon and I will be out there in a few days okay?" Kelly some what asked him because she knew that he missed them, and that Kelly had reminded him a lot of Lindsey.

"Yeah… I miss mommy and daddy." Logan said as his tears subsided little by little.

"I know buddy… I miss them too, but mommy and daddy are trying to get home… I bet you they are thinking about you right now…" Kelly said trying to raise Logan's spirits a little.

"Really?" Logan asked in his toddler voice.

"Yes really, I bet you they can't wait to see you again… you know it's not your fault right? What happened wasn't your fault and I don't want you to think it is okay." Kelly said trying to get him to understand what had happened because she knew that Tara wasn't having any luck.

"I know… the bridge fell down… I can't do that!" Logan said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Good… now remember that we are coming to see you soon, and if you need to talk all you have to do is tell Auntie Tara to call me… anytime okay buddy?" Kelly said wanting to hold him right that second.

"Okay… Love you Auntie Kelly." Logan said as he blew a kiss at the phone.

"I love you too sweets." Kelly said as he passed the phone back to Tara.

"Thank you… I don't know what you said to him, but thank you." Tara told Kelly.

"I just told him the truth… he just needed to be reassured that his parents didn't forget him. I also told him that we would see him in a few days… I can't sit here and do nothing." Kelly said as she reached her hand across the table and squeezed her little sister's hand.

"We'll be waiting for you." Tara said before she hung up.

Kelly waited until she hung up before she hung up on her end. Erin just seemed to watch her sister, and for some reason felt better knowing that she could always count on her sister to fix everything. Kelly watched her sister's mood change as she set the phone down and realized that she had really gotten pretty well at making people feel better. Kaile walked into the kitchen with Brandon following behind her when Kelly turned to tell him what she had just told Tara and Logan.

"Brandon what do you say we head to Minnesota tomorrow?" Kelly asked.

"Where did this come from?" Brandon asked her.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Logan and he really needs us… plus, I can't sit here and do nothing." Kelly said getting ready for a little argument.

"Okay." Brandon said.

"Now I know that it might be hard getting everything ready to go by tomorrow, but how much do we really need anyways?" Kelly continued not realizing what Brandon had said.

"Kel, I said okay!" Brandon said as he took her in his arms.

"Really? You're not mad about it?" Kelly asked as she let him hold her.

"No! Do you think that I can sit here and do nothing? No, I want to be in Minnesota with the rest of my family… plus, Bobby and Lindsey would want us to take care of Logan if anything did happen to them." Brandon said not really wanting to think about that.

"Daddy are we going to Minnesota?" Kaile asked Brandon.

"Yes, baby. Why don't you go and tell your sister for us." Brandon said pushing her hair out of her face.

"CASSIE… we're going to Minnesota to help!" Kaile screamed as she ran up the stairs.

_**August 2, 2007: 3:00pm: Bobby and Lindsey's car**_

It had been nearly a day that they had been trapped in the car with no food and nothing to drink. Bobby was starving and he knew that if help didn't come soon they would both be dead. He had lost all feeling on his right side and he didn't know how much more of this Lindsey could take. She had already lost so much blood, and her words were no longer making any sense.

"Lindsey, think of Logan… think of holding him in your arms while you are reading him his bedtime story. He needs you Linds… he needs his mommy… stay with me for him."

Bobby said as he saw her eyes move to look over at him. She may not have been able to move her neck, but she still could look over at him with her eyes. She didn't have to say anything because Bobby knew exactly what she wanted to say by the look in her eyes. Lindsey was apologizing to him for all the things she had said in the past few months. She hadn't been the best wife or the best mother lately and she knew it, but she swore if she got out of that car alive she was going to change. Bobby got all of that from that weak stare that she gave him before she drifted off again.

Just then Bobby heard something moving above them, but he couldn't figure out what it was so he did the only thing that he knew to do. It took all the strength that he had but he pushed his way towards the window that was cracked a little and called out for help.

"HEY… WE'RE DOWN HERE… GET US OUT OF HERE… WE'RE TRAPPED IN THE CAR AND MY WIFE IS BADLY HURT… HELP!" Bobby yelled as loud as he could.


	5. Tbey Can't Hear Us

**Author's Note: **Sorry it has been a little while since I updated. I was a little busy taking care of my godson Aidan, he is 3 months old and is a little sick at the moment. I am hoping to have more written soon... hang in there and the more reviews I get the quicker I tend to update so keep them coming... enjoy!

* * *

_**Brandon and Kelly's House: Next Morning**_

Brandon had managed to get them on a flight to Minneapolis at ten a.m. so Kelly spent the rest of the night before packing everything that she thought they might need because she had no idea how long that they would be in Minnesota for. All she knew was that there was a little boy there who was waiting for them to get there. It was six in the morning and Brandon had decided that if they were going to make the flight then he would have to wake everyone up right away. So, first he turned to Kelly who had pretty much fallen asleep four hours earlier, and gently shook her.

"Kel, time to get up." He said hating that he had to wake her.

"I'm up… just give me a minute." Kelly somewhat mumbled as she turned to face him.

"Do you want me to start the shower for you?" Brandon asked knowing that she could use the water to wake-up a little bit.

"Yes, and make some coffee too." Kelly said with a smile remembering why she had to get up so early.

"Will do… I'll go wake the kids." Brandon said as he gently kissed Kelly's forehead and headed out of their bedroom.

As he walked down the hallway to Cassie's room he noticed that her bedroom door, which was usually closed, was wide open and Cassie wasn't inside. It was then that he heard something coming from downstairs, and so naturally he had to go and see who was down there was what they were doing. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he started to smell something that smelled really good, and as he came into the kitchen he saw his missing daughter cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Hi dad! I thought everyone might be hungry so I made omelets." Cassie said more awake than ever because she was going to get to see her cousins in Minneapolis.

"Thank you Cassie." Was all that Brandon could seem to get out as he watched how enthusiastic she was.

"Is everyone awake?" Cassie asked breaking an egg and splitting the yolk from the white for her mom.

"Everyone but Kaile. I was just about to go and wake her up when I smelt this delicious food." Brandon said trying to avoid the real answer.

"Dad… it doesn't smell that good… go wake her up and tell mom that her egg-white omelet will be ready shortly." Cassie said sounding more and more like Kelly everyday.

"Yes ma'am!" Brandon said jokingly as he walked back upstairs to wake his youngest daughter up.

Kaile was still sleeping soundly in her purple bed and light pink room, which Brandon and she had painted the previous summer. It was something that they had done together while Cassie and Kelly were horseback riding in Santa Barbara. Kaile looked so sweet sleeping, as her many blankets all but swallowed her. Brandon hated to wake her, but they were never going to catch their flight if he didn't get her moving now.

"Kaile, it's time to get up sweetie." Brandon said as he brushed some stray hairs out of her face.

"I don't wanna get up Daddy…" Kaile pouted like she always did in the morning.

"I know you don't sweetie… Mommy didn't want to get up either, but she did because otherwise we don't get on the plane." Brandon said knowing that the sheer mention of the plane ride would get her moving because she had never been on a plane before.

"I'm ready!" She said full of excitement as she pulled the covers off to reveal herself already dressed.

"That was fast!" Kelly said as she poked her head in the door because she had overheard some of the conversation that they were having.

"I got dressed before I went to sleep… Smart huh?" Kaile said full of energy now.

"Yeah really smart baby… now let's find something that is not all wrinkly and slept in shall we." Kelly said taking over for Brandon.

"Fine…" Kaile said a little defeated.

"It was a great idea sweetie, but we still have to look nice for great grandma Walsh right?" He asked his little girl. "Oh, Kel your omelet is almost ready." Brandon said more as an after thought.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Cassie called from the bottom of the stairs.

"You go I'll take care of her real quick." Kelly said as Brandon headed for the door.

It took about an hour and a half, but soon the Walsh clan was on their way to LAX to fly to Minneapolis to help out wherever they could. Once on the plane Kaile couldn't stop looking out the window and this was bugging Cassie because she was the one sitting by the window and Kaile kept leaning over her to see. Kelly decided that Cassie had been through enough torture on this flight and offered to switch seats with Kaile so that she could have a window seat too. Kaile took her offer and Cassie sat there secretly thanking her mother for saving her from the wrath of her little sister.

_**Bobby and Lindsey's car**_

It had been nearly two full days that Bobby and Lindsey had been trapped in their car and Lindsey just seemed to be getting worse. Bobby had lost all feeling in his body, but he could still move his arms even though he couldn't feel them. He had managed to roll the window down further, or what was left of the window any way, so that he could try to stick something out the window to signal that they were there and still alive. The rescue workers had been working in their area, but no matter how much Bobby called out to them, they couldn't seem to hear him through the jackhammers' noise.

"How are you doing Lindsey?" Bobby asked nudging his wife with one of his hands.

"Hmmm…" This was all that she could seem to get out because the pain had overcome her hours ago.

Bobby knew that her time was running out and that if they were not found soon she would die. This was when he really started to get desperate and even though he couldn't feel anything he tried to reach for something that he could stick out the window. It wasn't long before his hand grabbed something in the backseat that had been floating behind them. When Bobby pulled it closer to him he found that it was Logan's sweatshirt that he had left in the car when they dropped him off. Bobby quickly wiped the away the tears that had begun to form in his eyes as he began to shove the sleeve through the half open window. He was determined to get help, if not for Lindsey than for himself because he didn't want Logan to loose them both in the same day. He was fighting for Logan and in truth that was why Lindsey was still hanging on to her life.

"HELP US…. WE"RE OVER HERE! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Bobby screamed as loud as he could until his voice gave out.

It was pretty obvious that his screaming wasn't going to attract any attention and from the looks of it neither was the sweatshirt, but Bobby was hoping that it would catch someone's eye. He wasn't about to give up yet, even though his body has other ideas. He took another look over at Lindsey and noticed that her breathing had either stopped or gotten so light that it was unnoticeable. It didn't matter because that was what sent Bobby over the top with rage. He was angry that he had let Lindsey slip away this way, he was angry that no matter what he did no one would come, but most of all he was angry because he had failed his little boy. Logan would most likely end up growing up with out a mother because Bobby knew that if Lindsey had any time left at all it was only a few hours at the most. She had lost way too much blood and her wounds were so severe that it would take a miracle for her to make it through this.

"Hey… What's that over there?" Bobby heard someone yell over the jackhammers.

"Don't know. Check it out." Another voice said.

Bobby heard footsteps coming closer to where their car was and he knew that somehow someone, whether it was an angel or God himself, had heard his prayers and sent him that miracle. He just hoped that it was in time for Lindsey to at least say her goodbyes to Logan if nothing else. At least Logan would have his him, Bobby thought to himself as he got ready for one last call for help.

"DOWN HERE… PLEASE HELP US MY WIFE IS BADLY HURT!" Bobby called up to whoever had come to check out the sweatshirt.

"HEY OVER HERE MAN… WE GOT A LIVE ONE!! Hang in there buddy we'll get you out…. My name is Craig and I'm not going anywhere. What's your name?" Craig said as he moved some of the rubble around the car to get to the window.

"Bobby Walsh… my wife Lindsey… I don't think she's breathing… I can't tell anymore…" Bobby said as he started to see light coming through the window.

"We'll get you out as fast as we can… How badly are you hurt?" Craig asked still uncovering the window.

"I can't feel anything, but I can move my arms… I'm a little cut up, but my wife is worse… she has a big gash above her eye and has lost a lot of blood." Bobby said blinking as the light got brighter.

"Okay… I'll let everyone know about your wife… just stay calm." Craig said as he pulled out his radio to make sure that they had an ambulance waiting for when they got Bobby and Lindsey out.

_**MSP Airport: August 3, 2008: 5:15pm**_

It had been a long flight but finally Brandon, Kelly, Cassie, and Kaile all made it to Minnesota and the girls didn't kill each other on the way. Kelly was exhausted and just wanted to fall asleep because she got up earlier than normal and she really didn't feel very well at the moment. She blamed that one on the plane even though she had never had motion sickness before. Brandon was glad to be home and couldn't wait to see his grandmother, aunts, and uncles. The last time he had seen them was when his grandfather passed away and that wasn't really the happiest of times for them. Of course, this really wasn't a happy time either, but at least it was better than before, or at least Brandon hoped it would be. Cassie and Kaile were both happy to be on land again, especially Cassie because she hated heights. Kaile just wanted to see her cousins and pretty much ended up flying into her great grandmother's arms.

"Hi, Nana!" Kaile said as she hugged her great grandmother.

"Well, hello there Kaile, my you've gotten big! Let Nana take a look at you." She said as she held Kaile at arms length so that she could see her better.

"How was your flight?" Brandon's Uncle John asked him.

"Great, we had a minor problem with our seats, but we fixed that right Cassie?" Brandon asked as he looked over at his oldest daughter.

"Yeah Dad… as soon as Mom switched with little miss annoying…" Cassie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Hi Nana!" She said a little more enthused as she hugged her great grandmother.

"Kel, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Uncle John asked her noticing the pale look she had.

"Yeah, just a little motion sick that's all." Kelly said pushing it off even though she knew that something was wrong.

There were other things that were more important at the moment, like Logan, and Kelly knew that if she told Brandon what she thought was wrong things might get a little out of hand. Finally, everyone had hugged everyone and said their hellos and now it was off to the house to see Logan and Tara who had decided to stay at the house so that Logan didn't get to upset or scared. The news about the bridge had been all over the local TV channels and no one in the Walsh family wanted Logan to see or hear that stuff. Soon the group was heading to the cars and driving through the mess that was the freeway systems of Minneapolis and St. Paul Minnesota.

* * *

**FYI: **Lindsey's fate is still up in the air... let me know what you would like to happen.


End file.
